Shadow Day
by Krobinson33
Summary: U.A. is having a shadow day for the first time in history. All of the parents are invited to come and watch their children throughout their school day. Unfortunately for Yaoyorozu this could be the worst day ever. Can she survive her mother and stay at U.A.? Contains some Todomomo smut! Not a lot though if that worries you. :D Also I don't own MHA. Enjoy!


Class 1-A had made their way to their classroom to start off their seemingly normal day. Mina, Hakagure, and Kaminari were gathered around Jiro's desk talking. Kirishima was leaning against Bakugo's desk chatting with the blonde haired boy. Iida was yelling at everyone with robotic arms to quickly get to their seats before class starts. Yaoyorozu couldn't help but quietly giggle at her class. They were definitely something else. Yaoyorozu heard a soft snicker to her right. She turned her head to see Todoroki's half smile. A small blush graced her cheeks.

It had been exactly 1 week since she had confessed her feelings for the half and half hero, and exactly 1 week since he had asked her to be his girlfriend. It had been the most terrifyingly happiest week of her life. She still can't believe any of it had even happened.

Yaoyorozu had pulled Todoroki to the side after school one day as they were making their way back to their dorms. She had it all perfectly planned in her head how she was going to tell him. 'Todoroki, I wanted to let you know that I have always admired you as a friend, but my feelings for you have changed. I believe I like you as more than a friend.' Which is how she had planned it happening. What actually happened was a different story. When she pulled him aside and saw the slight confusion in his beautiful heterochromatic eyes she froze. All of her confidence left her body. She became a frazzled mess.

"Is there something you'd like to talk to me about, Yaoyorozu?" There was a slight worry to his voice. Was there something wrong? Was Yaoyorozu in some sort of trouble? Did she need something? He would do anything in his power for her. He just needed to know what was wrong.

A few more seconds of awkward silence filled the air before Yaoyorozu shot out, "I LIKE YOU TODOROKI!" Yaoyorozu clasped her hands over her mouth. She was mortified. Not only was that not how she intended to tell him, but she basically yelled it as well. Todoroki just stared at her dumbfounded. His mouth was agape his eyes wide. Did he hear her right? Did she just say that she likes him? Momo Yaoyorozu likes Shoto Todoroki. He couldn't believe it!

Another minute passed in silence. Todoroki was still staring at Yaoyorozu. Her face now about as red as one side of Todoroki's hair. She ruined everything. If she wouldn't have freaked out then they wouldn't be in this awkward mess. Yaoyorozu was about to turn and leave when Todoroki spoke. "Yaoyorozu, will you be my girlfriend?" It was so quick she wasn't quite sure that she had heard him correctly. She blinked a few times trying to wrap her mind around the sentence that she had just heard. A question no less. A question from Todoroki about a relationship status change.

"Oh!" Yaoyorozu squeaked. She just noticed how long she had been staring at him without answering his question. "Yes, Todoroki I will!" Todoroki's face lit up at her response, a smile gracing his face. This was almost too much for Yaoyorozu. Todoroki rarely smiled, and when he did smile it was so quick that you never knew if it actually happened or not. But this smile was big and didn't go away and Yaoyorozu was the reason behind it.

"Would you like to walk back to the dorms, Yaoyorozu? I would like to change out of my uniform." Todoroki held out his hand to her. She looked at his hand and smiled. She grabbed it and intertwined their fingers.

"Absolutely!"

"Alright. Take your seats, class is about to start." Aizawa spoke as he walked in carrying his yellow sleeping bag. He put it under his desk and stood up staring at his students. "I have a surprise in store for everyone. This is the first year UA has done this, but we decided it could be a good opportunity to ease your parents' minds. Tomorrow we will be holding a shadow day for your parents. Meaning, your parents will have the opportunity to see exactly what you do here at school."

"Mr. Aizawa, isn't this super short notice? Won't most of our parents not be able to come because they have to work?" Mina asked. The class mumbled in agreement.

"We've already talked to your parents. Some of them will be coming tomorrow. But there were quite a few who won't be able to make it."

Yaoyorozu stiffened in her seat. Was her mother coming tomorrow? Or was she one of the parents who couldn't make it? She knew her father wouldn't come, he's too busy with his company. Her mother on the other hand could easily take a day, but she knew her mother was against her becoming a hero to begin with. So there's also the possibility that she would be coming tomorrow to prove her point. Yaoyorozu loves her mother, but her mother could be very emotionally degrading when she wanted to be.

"Yaoyorozu, are you alright?" Todoroki noticed the slight panic on her face.

"I'm fine. I'm just overthinking about shadow day. My mother and I aren't really on the same page when it comes to my hero work." Yaoyorozu turns her gaze to the window beside her. "But there's no need to worry." Her head turns back to Todoroki with a big grin on her face. "There's no way my mother will come. She doesn't approve to begin with."

Todoroki could tell she was trying to make herself believe that fact. He knew his father wouldn't be coming. That was a given. But now he was curious of her mother. Was she really as mean as she seems. Yaoyorozu doesn't talk much about her. She has mentioned that her mother wanted her to take part in the family business. The Yaoyorozu family has one of if not the biggest support items business in all of Japan. They don't make the items, but they own over 200 labs that do. His father has even gotten a few support items from their labs. He knew that Yaoyorozu was smart enough to join the business, but he could never see her actually enjoying it. She is so smart and she has such a great handle on her quirk, how could her mother not see that she's a great hero?

"Settle down class. You can chat about tomorrow later. For now, it's time for a pop quiz on hero logistics." Aizawa graced them with one of his signature creepy smiles. Groans could be heard from the class. The rest of the day was as normal as any other day.

Yaoyorozu didn't wait around after school. She headed straight back to the dorms. She had to mentally prepare for her mother's arrival the following day. She knew her mother wouldn't waste an opportunity to see how useless she thought her daughter was as a hero. Tomorrow was going to be utter hell.

When Yaoyorozu finally made it to the dorms, she went straight up to her room. She wasn't going to come out until the morning. She had a couple apples in her room for dinner if she got hungry. She changed out of her clothes and straight into her pajamas. Since she felt like shit, she decided to wear her favorite set. A pink satin top with matching shorts. It was one of her more revealing sets, but she wasn't hosting any company tonight.

Yaoyorozu grabbed her backpack and got out all her homework. Doing her homework took her mind away from the impending doom tomorrow. Unfortunately there wasn't a lot to do today. Just some Hero History and a three page paper for English. This will distract her mind for about an hour. Then maybe she can take a nap. She didn't usually nap, but this was an exception.

After finishing her homework, Yaoyorozu laid down under her covers and slowly fell into slumber. She woke up to her phone vibrating. She picked it up and noticed that she had twenty-three missed calls from her mother. This wasn't good. And on top of that it was already 10:30. She slept for WAY longer than she had

anticipated. She was in for an earful from her mother. Yaoyorozu sat up and quickly hit the call back button and just mentally prepared herself. The call was picked up after one ring.

'How dare you ignore my calls. Where have you been. I've been trying to get ahold of you for hours.' Aiko Yaoyorozu spat into the phone.

"I'm sorry mother! I had my phone charging in my room and I was doing homework down in the common room with some others. I forgot about my phone until now. I promise it won't happen again." Yaoyorozu lies through her teeth. What her mother doesn't know won't hurt her.

'I'll let it pass this once. Don't let it happen again. You have a phone so I can get ahold of you. And homework should be done on your own. You'll simply get distracted when you're around other students. I don't need you failing!'

"Yes ma'am." This wasn't starting out pleasant. "So mother, will you be coming out tomorrow? I was wondering if I should be expecting you." Yaoyorozu tried to sound happy and hopeful. However it was all an act.

'That was precisely what I was calling for. I will be coming tomorrow. This will be your chance you prove to me that you should be there.'

"What do you mean?" Yaoyorozu's heart dropped.

'If I'm not impressed, you will be pulled out and will be going to another prestigious school that focuses on academics. I already have arrangements ready at Horikoshi Gakuen in Tokyo.'

"Horikoshi Gakuen?! That's almost four hours away! How would I possibly even attend?!" Yaoyorozu all but shrieked.

'We have a fully furnished apartment waiting for you no more than three blocks from the school. Your father and I will visit every few months to make sure everything is going well. However, I don't believe you will have much of a problem adjusting.'

Silence filled the air. Yaoyorozu was shocked. Everything sounded so final. Was the decision already made? Was there even a point for her mother to come tomorrow? Could she even change her mind?

'Well Momo, it's late. You need to sleep for tomorrow. As do I. I will see you tomorrow. Good night.' And with that Aiko hung up the phone.

What just happened? Yaoyorozu sat in her dark room in disbelief. She couldn't cry. There was nothing there. She still didn't believe what she had just heard. Her breathing started to pick up and she started to feel really warm. She needed to leave the darkness of her room or she felt like she would suffocate. She jumped off her bed and ran out of her door not even caring what she was wearing. It was already pretty late and most people would be in bed already. The cool hallway helped a lot. The air somehow felt thinner than the air in her room. Her breathing returned to normal and now she could think about what had gone down. She knew that she needed to call her mother again. Maybe she just had a nightmare. That was it. Yaoyorozu quickly dialed her mother's phone again.

'Momo, you need to go to bed. I won't tell you again.' Aiko spat into the phone. She was not pleased with her seemingly disobedient daughter.

"Mother, please." Was all that Yaoyorozu could muster. By the way her mother answered the phone she could tell everything she thought was just a nightmare really did happened.

'I'll see you in the morning. I don't want to discuss this any further.'

"Yes mother. I understand. Good night."

Yaoyorozu hung up the phone. Tears were clinging to the rims of her eyes. She can't believe her mother is actually coming tomorrow. And if she doesn't show her a good enough reason to stay she has threatened to take her out of U.A. She can't leave. Not now. She finally has friends and a boyfriend. She's finally doing something that SHE wants to do with her life. Not what her mother wants. And she likes the feeling of defying her mother. She's not normally like this, but she can't help but feel like she's finally in control of her life. How else can she defy her mother?

Yaoyorozu was too busy thinking of her own rebellion when she failed to pay attention when she rounded the corner of the 5th floor hallway. She collided with Todoroki and fell to the ground landing square on her butt.

"Yaoyorozu, are you alright? I'm sorry I should've paid better attention." Todoroki's voice was laced with concern for his girlfriend.

"No it's my fault. I should've watched where I-" her voice caught in her throat when she made eye contact with him. He was beautiful. Was he always this beautiful? Maybe beautiful wasn't the right word for him. Gorgeous. Sexy even. Todoroki held his hand out to her to pull her up. She took his hand and he pulled her up. He pulled a little too hard and she fell into him. Her body pressed up against Todoroki's, their faces inches apart. Yaoyorozu didn't know what came over her, but she pushed him against the wall crashing her lips to his.

Todoroki froze on contact. His eyes were wide in surprise. What had come over her? Well, he didn't really mind. Todoroki wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in deepening the kiss. A small moan slipped from her lips from the increase in contact with his body. Her body started to feel warm, specifically her lower body. She started to crave a bit more of him. Her hands started to feel up his toned chest. This was driving Todoroki crazy! His manhood slowly started to stiffen during this encounter. He wanted more of her. His hands move to the backside of her thighs and her swiftly picked her up and flipped their positions. Yaoyorozu was in the air and straddling him against the wall.

Todoroki's mouth found Yaoyorozu's again. His hands were firmly gripping her ass causing a muffled moan from Yaoyorozu. Todoroki's tongue starts to explore Yaoyorozu's mouth. Her tongue quickly tries to fight for dominance. This causes a groan from Todoroki. He wants more of her. His hands roam around her outer thighs and find their way under her sleep shorts and underwear to firmly grip her bare ass.

"Oh!" Was all she could manage as Todoroki found her mouth once again.

Yaoyorozu couldn't help but grind her hips into Todoroki's. He was hard. This was possibly the hardest he's ever been. The friction between the two of them was making them go crazy. Yaoyorozu was starting to soak through her undergarments. Todoroki slid one hand out from her shorts and made its way up to her breast giving it a small squeeze. She gasped. This was feeling too good. They both knew that they shouldn't be doing this in the hallway, but they couldn't seem to stop.

"WHAAA-"

Both Todoroki and Yaoyorozu freeze against the wall. They slowly turn their heads in the direction of the noise to find a stupefied Mineta. He dropped his water making a small puddle on the floor. His eyes were wide as saucers and his mouth agape.

"What are you doing here, Mineta?" Todoroki lowered Yaoyorozu to the ground.

"Sero is having a movie night and I left to get water. But the real question is what are you doing here?!" Mineta asked eyeing the two of them. Todoroki's face had gone back to the emotionless normal, and Yaoyorozu's was red and hiding it in her hands. "Oh Todoroki you dog! I didn't know you had it in you! You are so lucky!" Mineta was now drooling at this point.

"Mineta, please don't say anything! Please forget you saw anything!" Yaoyorozu was pleading with the grape headed boy.

"I don't know if I can do that. I have a pretty good memory." Mineta smirked.

Todoroki froze the bottom half of Mineta's body. "You better forget you saw anything. If you say one word to anybody, you'll wish you were dead." Todoroki's face grew dark and his eyes shot daggers at him.

Yaoyorozu couldn't help but smile. This protective side of him was quite a turn on.

"IMSOSORRYTODOROKI! INEVERSAWANYTHINGIPROMISE!" Mineta yelled in fear.

"Leave." With that Todoroki unfroze Mineta and the grape boy ran away crying.

"You don't think he'll say anything do you?" There was worry in Yaoyorozu's voice.

"No. He's scared of me. I don't think he'll say a word." Todoroki gave her a warm smile which calmed her down. "Not that I didn't enjoy what just happened, but do you mind telling me what came over you?" He gave her a quizzical look.

Yaoyorozu blushed. What did come over her? Was it simply to defy her mother? No. But partially? "I'm not entirely sure. I had a rather not so great conversation with my mother on the phone. I was thinking of a way to defy her and then I bumped into you. I feel like that was part of the reason it happened. I'm so sorry, Todoroki! I feel like I was using you." Tears started to fall from her eyes. How could she use him like that.

Todoroki pulled her into a hug and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. "It's ok. Really. You weren't using me. At least that's not what it felt like to me. Don't be so hard on yourself." He was rubbing little circles on her upper back. It felt really good. She started to relax in his arms. She felt safe. Like nothing could hurt her, not even her own mother.

"You feel really good, Todoroki."

"Call me Shoto."

A hint of pink covered her cheeks as she looked up at Todoroki. He was smiling at her and it melted her. The feelings she had before came rushing back. Before she knew it, their lips were together once again. Unlike before, he was ready for this kiss. His hands rested on her hips and he pulled her closer. Her arms snaked around his neck as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

"I want to keep doing this as much as you do, but I don't think she should continue to do it here. I don't want to have to threaten anyone else tonight if we get caught again." Todoroki smirked.

"Oh ok. Of course. That's a very logical idea. Where would you like us to go?" Yaoyorozu asked as her face reddened. She knew the only two places that they wouldn't be bothered. Her room or his room. She also knew the implications.

"Well, my room doesn't really have any furniture. On the other hand your room is basically one giant bed." Todoroki chuckles at this.

Yaoyorozu smacked his arm at his comment. "I thought the rooms would be bigger! I didn't expect them to be smaller than my closet."

He loved to tease her. She was so cute when she got flustered. "That's one of the wealthiest things I've ever heard you say."

"Oh hush!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyway, our best option would probably be my room. At least there is furniture."

"This is true. At least we have only a low chance of getting caught. It's just you and Asui."

"Yes. My thoughts exactly."

As they made their way to Yaoyorozu's room, Todoroki could feel her getting more and more tense with every step. Was she ok with this? "Yaoyorozu, if you're not comfortable with this that is fine. You know I don't expect anything to happen right? That's not my intention at all. I just wanted to get out of the hallway." He had to make sure she didn't feel pressured. That's the last thing he wanted.

She squeezed his hand. "I know. Just nervous is all. I've never had a boy in my room before. Let alone my boyfriend. If my mother knew she would have a fit!" She giggled. "Also, call me Momo."

A dust of pink was visible on Todoroki's face. "I will. Momo."

They quickly reached Yaoyorozu's room without any interruptions or awkward questions. She unlocked her door and they slipped inside. Yaoyorozu turned the light on and her room was now visible. Well, as much of her room that wasn't taken over by her bed. Todoroki forgot just how big her bed was. It looked soft too. Yaoyorozu made sure her door was locked. Jiro had a habit of waltzing into her room whenever she felt like it. She didn't mind, but she didn't want that to happen at this moment. She would just have to wait until morning. There was an awkward silence between them. They weren't quite sure what to do now.

"Would you like to sit down?" Yaoyorozu asked finally breaking the silence.

"On your bed?" Todoroki nervously asked? His face was void of emotion but he was internally freaking out. He'd never been on another girls bed before and in her room nonetheless. Well besides his mother and sister's. But they didn't count.

"Y-yes. That's unfortunately the only place to sit. Or we could sit on the floor if that makes you more comfortable."

"No. The bed is fine." Todoroki made his way over to her bed. He stared at it before he climbed up and sat in the middle. Her bed was the softest bed he had ever felt in his life. How was she not swallowed up by this mattress every night?

Yaoyorozu climbed up and sat next to him. She was unsure of what to do next. She decided, against her better judgment, to be bold. She delicately placed her hand on his knee. Shivers ran up Todoroki's leg right up through his spine. How could a simple touch make him feel so good? How could it make him crave more?

Todoroki grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. His lips were on hers once again. But this time was different. There was more of a need behind his actions now. His lips needed hers. Yaoyorozu immediately returned the kiss. One arm snaked around his neck while the other caressed his toned chest. Todoroki's hands were on her waist pulling her as close as he could get her. Yaoyorozu moved her legs and body so that she was straddling his lap earning a moan from Todoroki.

"Sorry. This is more comfortable." Yaoyorozu said slightly embarrassed.

"Don't apologize. You just feel so good."

With that Yaoyorozu closed the gap between them. Her tongue soon found the warmth of Todoroki's. He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to him. Yaoyorozu's hands were tangled in his hair. She could feel herself starting to lose control of her body once again. Her hips started to grind into Todoroki's very stiff erection eliciting the sexiest grunt she had ever heard. Something inside her snapped. She needed him. Bad.

"Can I take your shirt off, Shoto?" Yaoyorozu breathily asked. She already had it partially off. He nodded allowing her to remove the garment the rest of the way. As soon as his shirt was removed her lips found their way to his neck. She kissed, sucked, and bit her way up and down his neck and collarbone.

"Ah! God! Momo that feels so good!" Todoroki all but shouted as his breaths started to get more and more shaky. He grabbed her waist and pulled her away from him. In one swift motion he had her pajama top off. Yaoyorozu's breasts bounced finally free from her top. Her nipples immediately hardened from the chill in the air and from her arousal. Just as he had thought, she didn't have a bra on. Todoroki just stared, admiring just how perfect the woman sitting on him was. He looked up to her face to see her holding it in her hands. He took both of her hands in his and pulled them away. She turned her head away from his gaze. She was too embarrassed to look at him.

"You are perfect, Momo. Every part of your body is beautiful. I apologize if I took things too far. I honestly didn't think before I did that." Todoroki let go of one of her hands and grabbed her shirt. He handed it to her to put on.

"No." Yaoyorozu dropped her shirt off the bed. Her hands traced the muscles on his chest. "I just have never been in this situation before. I was just a bit embarrassed is all. Shoto, I want this to happen. I want to be with you. I want you."

Todoroki gingerly caressed her face. He gazed into her luscious, onyx eyes. He brought her in for a tender kiss. He moved to her neck and collar bone, gently nipping as kissed her body. A soft moan left her lips. While he focussed on her neck, his hands found their way to her very full breasts. He took them in his hands. They were too big to fit into his hands, but that didn't matter. He rolled her nipples in his fingers making her moan even louder. Yaoyorozu started to rock her hips against Todoroki's. She needed some sort of relief. Her womanhood was hot and throbbing.

Noticing a slight change in her demeanor, Todoroki flipped them so she was underneath him on the bed with him between her legs. His hands roamed her upper thighs and hooked into the band of her shorts. He looked at her, silently asking her for permission. He would never do anything that she wasn't comfortable with. She gave him a warm smile of approval and that was the end of her shorts. Her face flushed. She was completely bare beneath him. Todoroki took in her wondrous body. He had never seen a naked woman before, and he knew this was the only one he would ever want to see.

Todoroki's mouth made its way to her perky, pink nipple. One of his hands played with the other nipple, while the other explored her nether region. His finger rubbed at her swollen nub. A gasp escaped Yaoyorozu's mouth as tossed her head back. This felt almost too good. Todoroki noticed that she was already dripping wet. Yaoyorozu's hands tangled in Todoroki's hair. She needed him.

"Sh-shoto. Pl-please. I need you." She panted between breaths.

"Your need is my command." Todoroki quickly removed his pajama pants and underwear. He quickly slid on a condom and positioned himself at her entrance. "Before I do anything else, I want to make sure this is something that you truly want to do. I don't want this to be something that you might regret later. I need you to fully 100 percent want to do this." Todoroki's face was serious. He was truly a gentleman.

"I want to do this, Shoto. I promise that I would've stopped you if I didn't want this to happen. Please, make love to me."

That's all he needed to hear. He slowly pushed himself inside of her. She was so tight! This alone almost sent him over the edge. Once he was all the way inside her he paused and looked at her glorious features. He was waiting for her to relax around him before he started to move.

He kissed her lips. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. You're just bigger than I expected." She gave a slight chuckle. "I think I'm fine for you to start moving. I feel a bit more relaxed.

He took her lips again and started to rock his hips into her. She moaned into his mouth. This felt amazing. His pace quickened at the sounds she was making. Yaoyorozu pulled him in for a sloppy kiss, her nails digging into his back.

"Oh Mo." Todoroki grunted. "You feel too good."

"Please don't stop, Shoto! I think I'm close!" Yaoyorozu cried out.

Her hips were meeting his thrusts. He was very close too. He knew he couldn't last much longer. He needed to get her there. He put one hand underneath her lower back and lifted it up to allow him to go deeper. He was also pounding as hard and fast as he could into her, eliciting pleasure-filled shrieks from her mouth. He could feel her start to tighten around his dick. She was close. He just needed to hold out a little longer.

"O-oh! I-I'm cumming! Ah!"

"Me too!"

Yaoyorozu's orgasm hit her hard. Waves of pleasure coursed through her entire body. Todoroki wasn't too far behind. He rode out his orgasm spilling out into the condom. He pulled out of her causing her to moan slightly. He pulled off the condom, tied it up, and disposed of it in the trash can beside her desk. He laid next to her trying to catch his breath. She rolled over and snuggled up to him.

"That was amazing." He spoke into her hair. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer.

"Yes it was. I have never felt that good before. It was kind of overwhelming. But in a good way." She said looking up at him.

His eyes met hers. She leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips. He held her close not wanting to let go. He knew that he needed to go back to his room tonight. He didn't want to though.

"I don't want this to sound like I want to leave you, but I should probably head back to my room for the night. It will be easier to slip back to my room undetected tonight than it will in the morning."

"I know. I don't want you to leave either, but I know you need to."

She sat up allowing him to roll off the bed. She watched him as he put his clothes on. She couldn't help but think that she was falling in love with this boy. She wasn't ready for tomorrow, but she knew that as long as he was there then she would be just fine.

"Okay Momo. I'm gonna head out. Tonight was amazing. YOU were amazing." Todoroki smiled as he gave her another kiss goodnight. "We'll get through tomorrow. Don't worry. It's just one day."

"Thank you. As long as you're with me I know I'll be fine!" She said as she returned his smile.

"Yeah. Goodnight Momo. Sleep well." He said as he made his way to the door.

"Oh I will. Goodnight!"

Todoroki blew her a kiss before he disappeared through the doorway.Yaoyorozu watched as he left. She had a permanent smile on her face. She got up and turned the light off and crawled back into bed not even caring to put her clothes back on. She quickly drifted to sleep. She was ready for tomorrow and whatever it had in store for her.

Yaoyorozu woke the next morning full of vigor. She slept great last night and was ready to prove to her mother how much she deserved to be a hero. As she got out of bed, she noticed that she was naked. She grinned remembering to last night. It wasn't just a really good dream. She really did have sex with Todoroki last night, and it was amazing. She actually couldn't wait until they could do that again. But now was no time to think about that. She had to focus today. Today was the day that she finally proved her mother wrong.

Yaoyorozu got dressed in her school uniform, making sure to grab everything she needed for today. She couldn't vaulter or her mother would think she was slacking. She double and triple checked her bag. Everything was perfect, until she looked at the clock. She spent so much time checking her bag she was almost going to miss breakfast. She grabbed her things and headed downstairs. By the time she made it to the common area, Jiro was waiting by the tables with a couple pieces of buttered toast wrapped in a napkin.

"I was wondering if I would have to go up and get you. The only thing left this morning was some toast, but I made sure Pikachu didn't eat it." Jiro winked.

"Hey! If I had known it was for Yaomomo, I wouldn't have tried to fight you for it!" Kaminari whined.

Yaoyorozu giggled at her two friends. They were goofy and she wouldn't want it any other way.

"Thank you, Kyoka!" Yaoyorozu chirped.

"Of course! What are friends for? Now let's head to class before we're late."

"It's not like you to hurry me to class." Yaoyorozu laughed. "It's usually the other way around."

"I'm just excited for my mom to be here today. She was super pumped when she found out that I got accepted here." Jiro smiled.

"Well then we better head to class then." Yaoyorozu stated giving a weak smile. She certainly wasn't ready for today.

The walk to class seemed far too quick for Yaoyorozu's liking. If she could've taken the longest route she would've been happier. But Jiro actually very adamant about getting to class as soon as possible. Yaoyorozu stood outside the classroom for what felt like ages. She was building up the courage needed to walk in and face her mother.

"Hey Mo, you coming?" Jiro asked standing in the doorway.

"Yes. Sorry." Yaoyorozu said as she walked into the classroom.

Her eyes darted past the parents until they were in the back corner of the room. They finally fell upon the woman her gave her life. Aiko Yaoyorozu. Her long black hair was up in a tight bun. She was sitting down next to Yaoyorozu's desk, her glasses on the tip of her nose as she was busily typing on her phone. It figures that she would still be working even here. Yaoyorozu gulped and made her way back to her desk. She was more than ready to get this over with. As she walked past Todoroki he gave her a comforting smile. This made her nerves a bit calmer. She sat her bag down and took a seat at her desk.

"Good morning mother. I hope you didn't have trouble finding the classroom." Yaoyorozu said trying to make small talk.

"I've been waiting for twenty minutes. Where have you been?" Aiko shot at her daughter. Her eyes never leaving her phone.

"I'm sorry mother. I was running a little behind this morning." Yaoyorozu spoke softly trying to not attract attention.

"I hope this isn't a common occurrence. Lateness is not tolerated." Aiko was sharp.

Yaoyorozu's head dropped. This is not how she wanted her day to start. Her mother was already in a terrible mood. Jiro noticed the conversation between her best friend and mother was not going well. She had met Yaoyorozu's mother once and she seemed decent. It was probably a front.

"I apologize Mrs. Yaoyorozu. Momo was late because I was running behind. My alarm didn't go off this morning, and when I didn't show up downstairs to leave for class this morning she came up and woke me. If you have to upset at anyone, please be upset with me. Momo is usually the first person here every day." Jiro was an incredible liar.

"I see." Aiko said giving Jiro a small glance before turning her head back to Yaoyorozu. "Next time you are to go straight to class. You can't let others pull you down."

"Mother!" Yaoyorozu was shocked at her mother's rudeness. Yaoyorozu shot Jiro an apologetic look. "Anyway, I'm excited for you to see All Might's class today. So I can show off my hero abilities." Yaoyorozu happily said trying to get her mother in a better mood.

"I really wish you'd let this silly dream go. It's not practical."

"Mother!" Yaoyorozu was in shock at her mother's words.

"Your smarts are the only thing you have going for you at this point. I don't know why your father and I humored you for so long. You just aren't hero material. I think the sports festival speaks for its own." Aiko simply said. Her eyes dropping back to her phone as she finished typing up an email.

Silence filled the classroom. Yaoyorozu could feel everyone's eyes on her. She could feel tears build up in her eyes. She stifled a sob as she ran out of the classroom to the bathroom. Jiro quickly followed after her best friend passing Mr. Aizawa on the way out. He wasn't sure what was going on or what he was about to walk into.

"Who the fuck says that to their own kid?" Bakugo was the first to speak. He had turned in his seat to look at Aiko.

"Bakugo, language." Uraraka said quickly.

"No I will have to agree with Bakugo's choice of words this one time." Iida said. "I don't know how a parent could speak to their child like that. Especially in front of her friends and classmates."

"Are you a buffoon?" Todoroki spat at her.

"Excuse me?" Aiko asked sounding offended.

"I asked you if you were a buffoon. Because only a buffoon would talk about Yaoyorozu like that. To demean her hero abilities like that. She's extremely smart, yes. But if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have passed our practical exam before summer. We also wouldn't have found the Nomu factory. She almost DIED but still managed to think of a solution to help the heroes out in the long run. She made a tracker with the last bit of her energy. The biggest villain of all time was caught with a bit of her help." Todoroki was fuming.

"If it wasn't for Yaoyorozu, Asui, Jiro, and I wouldn't have passed our provisional licensing exam." Shogi chimed in.

"If it wasn't for Yaomomo, Kaminari and I would most likely be failing out at this point." Mina interjected.

"How can you call yourself a mother, when you treat your own child like that. Saying that she isn't 'hero material' is demeaning and heartless. When I was young, I was told countless times that I couldn't be a hero. And I was afraid that was going to come true. But not ONCE did my mother tell me that I couldn't be a hero. She believed in me because she loves me. And she wants the best for me. She never made me feel useless. As for Yaoyorozu, she is probably the best strategist that I know. She thinks about every possible outcome and chooses the best one. Her quirk is exceptional and very powerful. Not only can she hold her own against others, but she can support other heroes with her quirk. She will be a great hero- no- she IS a great hero!" Midoriya chided. She was standing up with his fists clenched facing Aiko. He was glaring at her.

"How DARE you speak to me like that." Aiko spat.

"Izuku is right. The way you spoke to your own daughter was just downright mean. Whether it had been in front of us or in private. You should be ashamed of yourself." Inko calmly yet fiercely said.

"Why even come in the first place if you were just going to be a bitch to her? I'm sure she would've been just fine without you here tearing her down. I came here today to cheer on my son. I'm so proud of my little devil, and couldn't pass this incredible opportunity up. How can you not be excited to see how happy this makes your daughter?" Mitsuki jumped in.

"Yaoyorozu doesn't need anyone in her life that makes her doubt herself anymore than she already does. She's been working on believing in herself and her abilities. She doesn't need to be taking steps backwards. Yaoyorozu is an incredible hero and a wonderful friend. She would do anything for you if you needed it. Why can't you see that?" Todoroki calmed down a bit.

Aiko looked around the classroom and saw angry faces staring back at her. There were 20 plus people ready to stand up and fight for their friend.

"Alright class. I think Mrs. Yaoyorozu has learned her lesson for the time being. It's time to start class." Mr. Aizawa said stepping into the classroom dragging his yellow sleeping bag.

"But Mr. Aizawa, what about Jiro and Yaomomo!?" Hakagure exclaimed.

"I've excused them for the time being. They said they needed to use the restroom and will be back shortly. I'm sure Yaoyorozu can afford to miss a few minutes." Aizawa smirked.

————————————————————————

Yaoyorozu barely made it to the bathroom before she broke down crying. She entered a stall and locked the door. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She couldn't believe how her mother was acting. Well, she could but not in front of others.

"Mo, are you in here?!" Jiro panted as she ran into the bathroom.

"Why did you follow me?" Yaoyorozu said in between sobs.

"Because I'm your best friend, duh. Now let me in." Jiro knocked against the door Yaoyorozu was behind.

Yaoyorozu unlocked the stall door and opened it. Jiro slipped in and hugged her friend. Yaoyorozu sobbed into Jiro's shoulder. Nothing could be heard except for sobs.

"Why does my mother hate me?" Yaoyorozu choked out.

Jiro's heart dropped. "I don't know, Mo. I don't think she actually does, but I don't know why she treats you like that."

"If I don't impress her today then she's taking me out of U.A. and transferring me to a school in Tokyo. I don't want to leave U.A."

"Wait what? That's insane!" Jiro couldn't believe what she had just heard. "How could your mom do that?"

"Apparently it's already set. She's just here to humor me. Those are her words at least." Yaoyorozu finally stopped crying. Her eyes were red and puffy.

Jiro was silent for a moment, trying to think of a plan. "Wait! But what if you DO surprise her?"

"What do you mean?" Yaoyorozu puzzled.

"Exactly that. What if you do surprise her with how kickass of a hero you actually are? She'll have to let you stay here. Right?" Jiro asked smiling big.

"Maybe." Yaoyorozu sounded doubtful.

"All we can do is try. Let's head back to class so you can kick some ass!"

"Alright." Yaoyorozu smiles at her friend's enthusiasm. She would just have to hope there's still a chance.

Jiro and Yaoyorozu made it back to class and took their seats. Yaoyorozu looked over to her mother and saw a single tear in her eye. She decided to not worry about in and started to take notes. She glanced to Todoroki who was already staring at her. He gave her a warm smile and gave her a quick wink before turning back to face the front. Yaoyorozu blushed slightly and went back to her notes.

The rest of the day went as normal. The lunch room was packed with students and parents. The rest of the classes went fine. Midnight was quite subdued compared to normal. All that was left was All Might's class. They all changed into their hero outfits and boarded the bus.

As everyone made their way off the buses, Yaoyorozu couldn't help but worry that she would fail yet again in front of her mother. She didn't know how much more she could take. Nothing she did has ever been good enough for her. She still can't believe that her mother spoke of her inabilities of becoming a decent hero in front of her class. Saying it in private is one thing, but with others around was unbelievable. She was embarrassed. No one said anything. They just gawked. She couldn't really blame them. How do you respond to that? Hell, she didn't even know what to say. Her mother has always been vocal of her disappointment in Yaoyorozu, but she was normally subdued when there were other people around. Her mother always has to keep up appearances.

Yaoyorozu was lost in her thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder. As she turned in the direction of the tap, she saw Todoroki give a slight smile. A blush formed on her cheeks and her heart skipped a beat as she remembered the night before. How she had practically jumped him in the dorm hallway after she had gotten off the phone with her mother. How he allowed her to have her way with him because she needed to physically vent her frustrations. How he shoved her against the wall and…

"Yaoyorozu?"

"Yes, Todoroki?" Her thoughts were interrupted by the dual-headed hero.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit distant today." He was as calm as usual, however there was a slight bit of concern in his voice.

"O-oh! I'm fine!" Yaoyorozu waved her hands in front of her face. "I'm just thinking about how I can become a stronger hero." Her voice slightly mumbled the last part as she kept her voice from quivering.

Todoroki noticed the dejected look on her face. He hated to see her like this. It reminded him of their practical exam earlier in the year. She's starting to doubt herself again and he knows it. He helped give her the confidence she needed to start believing in herself again, and in just fifteen minutes Yaoyorozu's mother had completely erased that. How could a mother be so awful to their own child? She reminded him of his own father, but she was emotionally abusive. He knows Yaoyorozu is embarrassed by what her mother said in class. Why wouldn't she be? It was horrible.

"Don't let your mother get to you. You'll be a great hero."

Yaoyorozu was surprised by the way Todoroki seemed to read her mind. "Th-thank you, Todoroki. I just wish my mother would believe that." Yaoyorozu sighed. She couldn't seem to convince her mother of that fact though. No matter how hard she tried. However, this could be her chance to prove her mother wrong. "I'm going to give my all today and show my mother the hero I know I can be!" She pumped her fist in the air. Her confidence was back and she was ready for whatever All Might had in store for them.

"All right class!" All Might's voice was booming with excitement as he got the class' attention. "We are going to be fighting in teams of two. You will be paired up with a partner and will have to defeat your opponents. In order to win, you will need to either KO your opponents or cuff them like you did the teachers during your practical exams. Recovery Girl is on site so don't hold back!" He opened up the small box that he was carrying and pulled out two slips of paper. "Your teams will randomly be selected! The first two teams are Bakugo and Midoriya against Todoroki and Yaoyorozu!"

"WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO WORK WITH THAT NERD AGAIN!?!?" Bakugo yelled. He was basically fuming.

"K-Kacchan" Midoriya squeaked.

"SHUT UP, DEKU!"

"Calm down dude!" Kirishima tried to calm down a raging Bakugo.

"Bakugo, at least you get to fight Todoroki again!" Uraraka piped up hoping to calm down the short fuse.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER THAT ICY HOT BASTARD!"

Todoroki rolled his eyes at Bakugo. He knew that he had his work cut out for him. Bakugo was tough, but then Midoriya was also thrown into the mix. However, he was excited to work with Yaoyorozu again. He had to work hard to beat his friend's to show Yaoyorozu's mother, what she was truly made of. There was no doubt about it, they had to win.

Yaoyorozu couldn't have been happier to be paired with Todoroki. They worked well together and their quirks complemented each other quite well. She knew she had a chance of winning. If only they weren't paired against arguably their strongest classmates... No! This was the perfect opportunity to show her mother that she was meant to be a hero! And she had a plan.

"Okay class! Everyone go and sit with the parents and get ready to watch the first match. You four go to the waiting rooms. You have 10 minutes to talk through a strategy. Don't forget to be PLUS ULTRA!"

Yaoyorozu turned to Todoroki, "I have a plan, but you need to trust me."

\--

Yaoyorozu and Todoroki made their way to their side of the small city. It was the same small city that they had fought Aizawa in.The teams started on opposite sides and had to search for each other. A horn blared announcing the start of the match. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu started running down the street in search of their opponents.

"How sure are you that your plan will work, Yaoyorozu?"

Yaoyorozu thought to herself for a few seconds mentally going over her plan over and over again in her head. Thinking of every possible outcome of her plan, determination took over her face. "A solid 17%."

Todoroki almost tripped at how confident she sounded. "Only 17%?!"

"I told you that you had to trust me. Please, let me try." She was desperate. She knew that if she could get past Bakugo then her plan would work.

Todoroki looked at his partner and saw the determination on her face. She meant business. "I trust you Yaoyorozu. We'll go with your plan."

Yaoyorozu smiled at him. "Thank you. Let me have Bakugo when we find them. Make sure to keep Midoriya occupied until I tell you otherwise. If I know them well enough, I know that Bakugo will try to win by brute force. There will be no way that he would use the cuffs to beat his opponent. Midoriya on the other hand would. Be careful and don't let him get too close."

"I understand. But how do you know Bakugo won't go after me and stay and fight you?"

"Easy. I'll just make him mad. That's how I'll get him to focus on me. If I piss him off enough he'll just have to fight me!" Yaoyorozu gave a mischievous grin. "As long as I can grab his wrist without getting blasted I'll have a chance."

Todoroki nodded. He knew their odds were slim, but he believed in her abilities. He knew she had no plans on losing with her mother watching. He knew that she needed this win, and he was going to make that happen. "I believe in you, Yaoyorozu. Kick his ass." She nodded. They could hear explosions in the distance. Their opponents were close.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU FUCKING HALF AND HALF!" Bakugo was blasting his way straight to Todoroki. Next to him was a green light moving just as fast, Midoriya.

"Now Todoroki!" Yaoyorozu yelled!

Todoroki blasted an ice wall between him and Bakugo separating them and focussing on getting Midoriya away from them. Todoroki sped past Midoriya throwing flames at him making him completely change direction.

"I'll go after Todoroki, Kacchan!" Midoriya yelled chasing after Todoroki.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, DEKU!" Bakugo yelled as he started to chase after the two.

"What's wrong, Bakugo? Are you scared to fight me? Afraid I might beat you?" Yaoyorozu teased knowing full well he would take the bait.

Bakugo stopped in his tracks. "The fuck you say to me, Tits?" He was terrifyingly quiet.

This sent a slight shiver down Yaoyorozu's spine. What was she getting herself into? Nevermind that, she had to be strong. She took a deep breath. "I asked if you were afraid to fight me. I mean you were about to run away. I thought you were supposed to be tough." So far her plan was working accordingly. She knew that if she got Bakugo mad enough he would stay and fight her. She was only slightly terrified of that.

Bakugo shot daggers at the creation heroine and blasted toward her. She was ready. She knew she had to dodge the first few attacks to get a sense of his fighting style. As long as she could resist getting a face full of his explosions her plan just might work. She barely managed to dodge his first few attacks. He was a lot quicker than she had anticipated.

"STOP DODGING AND FUCKING FIGHT ME, BITCH!" He yelled as he set off a giant explosion that Yaoyorozu couldn't dodge.

Her whole body was on fire as she tumbled across the street. She had that coming. She knew she couldn't dodge every attack. She got to her hands and feet in a crouching position as he blasted toward her. He was falling into her trap. She just needed to dodge this next attack and get underneath him. She just needed to grab his wrist. As he drew his arm back the closer he got Yaoyorozu took off staying as low as she could get. She dove underneath him just as he set off another huge explosion. He felt a slender hand grab his wrist. Pink lights went off around his wrist indicating that Yaoyorozu was using her quirk. Bakugo quickly smacked her with his gauntlet sending her flying across the street.

Yaoyorozu picked herself up off of the ground. She had multiple scrapes and bruises all over her body already, but she couldn't feel them at the moment. A smirk graced her face as she stood up. The true fight was about to begin.

"The fuck are you smirking for? You're no match against me." Bakugo scoffed as he tried to blast toward her. Nothing happened. "What the? I CAN'T FUCKING USE MY QUIRK!" Bakugo yelled as he noticed a small black cuff on his wrist. It wasn't the same cuffs they had to capture their opponents. It was smaller and looked more like a bracelet than anything. Bakugo tried to use his quirk once again with no avail. "What the hell is this thing? Why can't I use my quirk?" Bakugo stared at her in disbelief.

"It's a quirk nullifying cuff. I've been studying their chemical makeup for a couple months now and have been working with Tsukauchi on the police force to help replicate them. I thought it would be helpful in becoming a hero. Being able to stop a villain's quirk in an instant. I've also been working on my close quarters combat. It still needs work, but it's coming a long." Yaoyorozu creates a long staff out of her leg and gets into a fighting stance. "You know Bakugo, you aren't as intimidating without your quirk. Why don't you come and fight me now and let me thoroughly kick your ass."

Bakugo was in complete shock. He didn't know that she could create something of that capacity. She had taken away a major part of his power. She had been waiting for an opening the entire time. He had fallen into her trap. His hands turned into fists and a smile came to his face. "I knew you were smart, but I didn't know you were that smart. I can still take you down even without my quirk."

Bakugo started to charge at her. Yaoyorozu held her staff in a defensive position waiting for him to get closer. She knew she could do this. Todoroki was counting on her. As Bakugo jumped at her she quickly dodged using her staff to move her faster. Bakugo definitely wasn't as fast without his quirk. She tripped him up hitting her staff at his feet. Bakugo tried to blast himself up to keep from falling forgetting he couldn't use his quirk. He just kept falling until his face came in contact with the pavement. Yaoyorozu quickly materialized another staff out of her leg and pinned it into Bakugo's gauntlet keeping him trapped on the ground for an extra moment. Bakugo's legs were still in the air when Yaoyorozu clicked the cuffs onto his ankles taking Bakugo out of the match.

She had beaten him. She had beaten Katski Bakugo. She knew it was a fluke and that she had merely surprised him, but a win is a win. Yaoyorozu breathed a sigh of relief. The hardest part of her plan was over. She looked down at Bakugo who was now sitting on his knees staring at the ground in disbelief. She couldn't really blame him. She was honestly surprised that she actually managed to beat him. But she couldn't focus on that anymore. "Todoroki, Bakugo is down! Time for part two!"

Todoroki was surprised to hear her voice so soon and to hear that she had actually beaten Bakugo. He didn't want to admit it, but he didn't think she actually had a chance. Now it was his turn. He had to get Midoriya over to her quickly. It was time to end this fight. He dodged Midoriya's full cowling and sped toward the direction of Yaoyorozu. Midoriya quickly followed, thinking he was going to help Yaoyorozu. Midoriya jumped in the air and catapulted himself off of the side of a building sending himself flying high through the air. As he got closer he noticed Bakugo on the ground with the cuffs on his ankles. Did Yaoyorozu actually beat Kacchan!?

As soon as Todoroki reached Yaoyorozu he grabbed her hand and spun her around and sent her sailing forward on a pillar of ice towards Midoriya. "DON'T LET HER TOUCH YOU!" Bakugo yelled. As soon as Midoriya understood Bakugo's words Yaoyorozu was already on him. Literally. She smacked into him at full force, purposely putting Midoriya's face between her chest and fully wrapping her arms and legs around his body. Midoriya felt the soft force of Yaoyorozu's breasts surrounding his face and completely turned red. He froze. She cuffed Midoriya's frozen state and they both started to fall to the ground. Todoroki was quick to create an ice slide so they slid to safety. When they reached the ground Yaoyorozu quickly got off a still petrified Midoriya.

"The match is over! Todoroki and Yaoyorozu win!"

Yaoyorozu couldn't believe it. Her plan actually worked. She turned to Todoroki who was walking up to congratulate his teammate and beamed. He started to blush. She was truly gorgeous. He was happy for her plan had work even though he had his doubts. Midoriya finally came to and picked himself off the ground.

"Midoriya, I am so sorry for my vulgar behavior! Please do not think any less of me! I know how you can react to such things and used my hero costume to my advantage! Please forgive me!" Yaoyorozu was bowing low, embarrassed and hoped that he would forgive her.

"Oh it's fine, Yaoyorozu. You had to do what you had to do to win. That was a smart strategy!" Midoriya shyly said as rubbed the back of his head. He turned his head to Bakugo who had already taken the cuffs off of his ankles and was already heading back to their class. He knew that he was furious. He still didn't know how she had defeated Kacchan. "Well, we might as well head back. That was a great fight guys!"

As they made their way back to their class, they were met with cheers.

"Holy shit, Mo! That was awesome!" Jiro cheered.

"Who knew you could take down Bakugo." Kaminari spoke still shocked.

"Oh it was all luck! I wasn't actually sure that it would quite work myself." Yaoyorozu waves her hands in front of her face.

"I think you're pretty cool taking my son down like that. He has a pretty big ego, and I think this has helped him not come off as such an ass all the time." Mitsuki jokes.

"Speaking of, where is Bakugo? I need to take his wrist cuff off." Yaoyorozu said looking around for the explosive blonde.

"He hasn't come back yet. He must still be outside. I'll go check on him." Kirishima said starting to head outside.

"Kirishima wait!" Yaoyorozu called out. She materialized a small key in her hand. "Use this to take the cuff off. I'm sure he'll be even more angry if it's not taken off soon."

"You're the best Yaomomo!" Kirishima shot her a sharp-toothed grin and left to find his friend.

"It looks like that training with the police have been helping you a lot, young Yaoyorozu. I'm quite proud of you. The team you faced had quite an advantage over you, yet you found a plan that would secure your victory. You've come a long way since the practical exam. Excellent job!" All Might praised.

Yaoyorozu could not have been happier. She was proud that her plan didn't blow up in her face. Literally. She looked around the room to see her mother's reaction, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Has anyone seen my mother?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Well, she started to freak out while you were fighting Bakugo. She saw you get banged up really bad. I mean we were all super worried about you, Yaomomo." Mina said.

"Yea! But then you totally kicked his ass!" Kaminari said excitedly.

"I could tell she was upset. She told me to tell you that she was sorry but that she had to go. She did she had some things to take care of and would call you later." Inko told Yaoyorozu. "I'm sorry she's not here now, but she did watch the fight. At the end, while I wasn't freaking out about Izuku, she looked proud."

Yaoyorozu couldn't believe that her mother would just leave like that. What happened? Could she not face her daughter?

"That's alright. At least she stayed long enough to see my team win. Thank you for letting me know, Mrs. Midoriya." Yaoyorozu said with a bit of sadness in her voice. She wasn't sure if this was going to be her last hero class or not. But she was going to make the most of it.

"All right! On to the next match!" All Might yelled.

————————————————————————

After getting changed out their hero costumes Class 1-A said goodbye to their parents and started to head back to the dorms. Today had started out rough but turned out to be pretty decent. Bakugo was in a foul mood, but what else is new? As soon as Yaoyorozu was about to start walking back, a strong arm draped around her neck and pulled her into a tight hug. She tilted her head up to see those beautiful heterochromatic eyes of her boyfriend.

"You were wonderful today." He said into her hair.

"Thank you for believing in me." She replied. She returned his embrace, nuzzling a little closer.

Todoroki leaned down and kissed her forehead. He didn't care who saw. He was tired of hiding their relationship. The only reason they did it to begin with is so they would get harassed by the class. He deeply cared for her and he wanted everyone to know that she was his.

"Wanna grab a bite? I want to take you out." His smile was big. It was quite contagious.

"I would love that, Shoto!" Yaoyorozu smiles back.

Just before they were about to head in the direction of a cafe, Yaoyorozu felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and saw that her mother was calling. She slowly exhaled. She knew she had to answer it.

"I have to take this. It will only be a moment. It's mother." Yaoyorozu stated. Todoroki simply nodded.

"Hello mother." There was a brief amount of silence. "Mother are you there?"

'Honey I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you.' Aiko spoke weakly. She sounded like she had been crying.

Yaoyorozu didn't quite know what to say. She knew what her mother had done was unforgivable, but she did truly sound sorry.

"I'm glad you are sorry." Was all Yaoyorozu could say.

'I know it doesn't make up for what I've done, but you can stay at U.A. I've seen with my own eyes what you can do. And if I'm being honest, I've always that you would be a great hero. I guess I was just afraid of you getting hurt. And when I saw you getting attacked today, it just scared me. I know this was a class and that you weren't in any real danger, but all I could think about was what if that had been a real villain. I'm afraid to lose you, Momo.' Aiko started crying. 'It doesn't excuse my actions. Today I realized that I was the villain I was trying to protect you from. I saw you take down not one but two people. As I heard from your friends, they were the strongest in your class. You were amazing. I am so proud of you. I know it will take time to forgive me if you even can. And I understand if you aren't able to. I just want you to know that I love you.'

"I- I don't know what to say. I guess thank you to start out. And I do forgive you. There's no point staying mad at someone who is trying to reconcile. We aren't promised a tomorrow. Only a today. I love you mother. I really do." Yaoyorozu happily said. A tear left her eye. This is the happiest she felt all day.

'Also that Todoroki boy is quite fond of you. I can tell by the way he constantly kept looking at you all day. I approve.'

"AHHHH! Oh- okay! Thank you!" Yaoyorozu was blushing furiously.

Aiko giggled at her daughter's reaction. 'Alright I have to go. I love you, Momo.'

"I love you too mother."

'I'll talk to you later. Goodbye.'

"Goodbye."

The phone call ended. Yaoyorozu turned to Todoroki with happy tears in her eyes. She grabbed his hand and they started their walk to the nearest cafe.

"I take it that you get to stay?" Todoroki asked.

"Yes. Yes I do." Yaoyorozu squeezed his hand tighter.

"Good. That means you get to stay here with me." Todoroki smiled squeezing her hand back.

Yaoyorozu looked up and gave him a small smile. Todoroki leaned down and kissed her lips. She was happy she was able to stay at U.A. to be a hero, but she was even happier to be here with Todoroki. They walked off into the sunset both content with just being there with each other. They couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for them.


End file.
